Late to class
by zillywhore
Summary: Aranea and Meenah skip class for a little fun. (Highschool AU)


Your name is Aranea Serket and you're running late to class. "Really? Again?" you mumble under your breath as you open your locker and a little sheet of paper falls to your feet.

_"Meet me? 38*"_

Shit, how could you turn that sweet offer down? You glance up at the clock at the end of the hallway, 1:57, your next class starts in three minutes, "I suppose I'm skipping Biology today" you sigh.

By 2:05 you had made your way to the opposite side of the school to a more desolate area (considering there was only three classes on that side of the school and they were only going on in the mornings). You glance around and duck into a bathroom at the end of the hall. The lights are off and a small click of the door locking is heard behind you, arms slide around your waste, "You have a test this period." you smirk. "What can I say? I couldn't stop thinking about ya', Serket." and Meenah chuckles very close to your ear planting sweet kisses up your neck.

Meenah presses you into the wall holding you tight and moving her mouth from your neck, to your jawline, to your lips. You don't give her what she wants just yet, letting her kiss you, but not being too responsive. "Awh, come on Angel Fish." she whines, you can feel her hot breath so close to you. You smile, it's not like she can see it, the lights are off, but wow she can't get any cuter. You wrap your arms around her neck and kiss her back. You two just sit there pressed against each other kissing until it become sloppy and erratic and she begins to unbutton your pristine little uniform, then she moves her hand underneath your lacy bra and begins rubbing her palm over your breast. She moves her mouth down to your chest and starts sucking and biting the other side evening it out. You lean your head against the wall, closing your eyes, and grinning like an idiot. God, you're so fucking happy your girlfriend is the biggest horn dog in the world because you would have never had the nerves to ask her to fuck you in the school bathroom, and God, it's really hot!

You push the taller thinner girl back so she's pressed against the sinks. You grab her ass and move her upward so she knows to get up on the counter. She jumps up and you reach underneath her skirt (This is the only thing that makes you thankful for uniforms, even though Meenah trashes hers with studded jewelry and shit.) You yank her fishnets and boy shorts down to her ankles. "Wow, someone's a huge slu-" that's the farthest she got before you're running your fingers over her clit and she's slapping a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. You love how you can completely control this little she devil with just a few touches. Believe it or not Meenah becomes extremely submissive and the poor thing can't even help it. As you begin fingering her nice and slow you lower yourself to your knees and put your mouth exactly where you know she wants it. "A-ah.", she moans muffled through her hand. You feel her fingers lacing through your hair and tugging rather harshly, she pushes your head up and down rhythmically, you roll your eyes because your hair is going to be a mess. You continue regardless because holy shit she tastes great. She pulls your head back up to kiss you and you run your tongue over her bottom lip "taste yourself" you whisper into her mouth "you're delicious." You see her cringe, it's kind of adorable. She hops off the sink counter and kisses you sweetly, she runs her hands up your thigh, and up your skirt, and starts rubbing you through your panties. You bite your lip and grind up against her, she slips her hand in your last layer of clothes and shoves a finger inside you. "Mmph. Meenah." you yelp, and you love the way her name gets caught in your throat. You press up against her and allow her to slide another finger in, the pressure is amazing. You start making little noises followed by a string of curse words, Meenah giggles, you know it's because you hardly ever cuss and every time she touches you you drop the F bomb at least three times. "F-fuck. Meenah.", there is was again.

You reach your hand down into her own skirt once more, soon you're grinding up against each other and all you can hear in the desolate bathroom is your moans and heavy breaths bouncing off the walls. Finally you finish very close together almost on que. You slump against the wall and slide down exhausted, Meenah stands above you, licking off her fingers. "That's disgusting" you respond, "Really? You taste _delicious_.", fuck her for quoting you. You finally get up and flick on the lights, you wash your hands, fix your hair, and button and adjust your clothes. You face your girlfriend, you fix her clothes and straighten her tie that she just _has_ to add to her uniform because she's a "rebel" (at least that's what she said). "I love you, Serket" she says, pecking you on the lips, "I love you too." you respond. She peeks out the door "Cost is clear", you take one more glance in the mirror before walking out with Meenah's hand in yours. She walks you to your next class, it's 2:43 and class starts in two minutes. "Am I spending the night tonight?" she asks, "Of course" you chime, and you go take your seat in Trigonometry.

Your name is Aranea Serket and you're perfectly on time.


End file.
